Love Coach
by SomeSouthParkFan
Summary: A shy Stan Marsh tries his best to get Wendy to notice him. He recruits one of her best friends to help him in his journey.
1. Chapter 1

Well here it is! I apologize in advance if the updates aren't as often as they usually are, so please bare with me. As usual, R&R! Enjoy! :-)

Love Coach

Chapter 1

Stan's POV

"Stanley, its time for school!" Mom sticks her head in my room.

"Ok mom, I'm almost ready." I respond to her as I put on my deodorant.

"Hurry, you don't want to miss your bus." She smiles and closes the door.

It's my first day of high school and I'm a little nervous. I'm a freshman or fresh meat as the upperclassmen call us. I have one goal in mind this year and that's to get Wendy Testaburger to notice me. I've had a crush on her since 5th grade, but she's so popular and beautiful and I'm the shy and quiet kid that she doesn't even know I exist.

Why would she? I'm practically a nerd compared to her. I'm 5'3, 120 pounds. I wear glasses, have braces, and I suffer from asthma. It doesn't help that I'm just starting puberty and my voice hasn't changed yet. She was always so popular in middle school, but I still think I have a shot now that we're in high school.

I head downstairs and grab my lunch. "Bye mom."

Mom walks over to me and hugs me. "Bye Stanley! I can't believe my baby is in high school!" She starts to tear up.

"Mom!" I can feel myself turning red. "I'm not a baby!"

"You'll always be my baby." She kisses me.

"Dude, mom! I can't go to the bus stop with lipstick on my face! The guys will totally rip on me!" I wipe the lipstick off.

"I'm sure their mothers did the same thing!"

"I doubt it! Bye!" I turn to leave.

"Do you have your inhaler?"

"Yes mom!" I respond annoyed. "Goodbye!" This time I run out the door before she can say anything else to me.

I leave and head to the bus stop. Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny are already there. "Hey dudes!" I greet them.

"Hey dude." Kyle replies. "Are you ready?"

Kyle is 5'5 and athletic. He's on the track team. He's also really smart. He's always been a straight A student and this year will be in all honors classes. It sucks we won't have any classes together. This is a first for us.

"Yeah dude! This is the year I get Wendy to notice me!" I tell him proudly. The guys know I feel about Wendy.

Cartman and Kenny laugh. Kenny is still a ladies' man. He's 5'7. He finally ditched the hood and shows off his blonde hair. He lost his virginity in 7th grade and once that happened, he became really confident in himself. I wonder if that will happen to me…

Cartman is still a fat ass! He's 5'5 and weighs over 250 pounds. Believe it or not, he's still dating Heidi Turner. It amazes me that she hasn't gotten tired of him yet, especially considering he's still the same asshole he's always been.

"You still don't have the balls to approach Wendy." Kenny smirks.

"I didn't before, but now I do!"

"What changed?"

"I'm in high school now!" I state confidently. "I'm not going to be that shy middle schooler that can't even speak to a girl."

Cartman and Kenny laugh again. "We'll see about that dude!"

"I'm willing to place a bet on it!" Cartman adds in.

"So you think that's necessary?" I ask nervously.

"What's the matter? Chicken?" He starts making chicken sounds.

"I'm not a chicken!"

"Prove it!"

"How?"

"When you see Wendy, go talk to her and tell her how you feel." Kenny continues smirking.

"Fine! I will!"

"Ten bucks says he won't!" I hear Cartman whisper to Kenny. Kenny shakes his hand.

"I got $10 on it too!" Kenny smiles. "So that's $20 bucks Stan!"

"You're on dudes!" This is one bet they're not going to win.

"Are you sure you're going to go through with this?" Kyle asks.

"Yeah dude. No more scared Stan!" Cartman and Kenny laugh once again. "Fuck you guys! I'm going to prove you wrong!" I tell them just as the bus arrives.

Once we arrive at school, the first person I see is Wendy. God she's so gorgeous! She's 5'5, slim, with long dark hair. Looks like she's hit a growth spurt over the summer because she definitely didn't have those curves or breasts last year. She's a cheerleader so I get the pleasure of seeing her in a short skirt. Seeing her makes me want to melt.

"Hello? Earth to Stan!" Kenny waves his hand in my face.

I snap out of it. "Huh? What?"

"There she is! Go talk to her!"

I shake my head. "Not yet."

"What are you waiting for?"

"The right moment."

"You're going to be out $40 asshole!" Cartman smirks.

"$40 dollars? What happened to $20?" I ask confused.

"$20 a piece! So does that mean you're not going to do it?"

"N-no I am." I hesitate. "Just not right now."

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Kenny shoves me towards Wendy and I end up knocking her phone out of her hand and on to the floor.

"Hey!" She squeals.

"Sorry!" I can feel myself blushing just looking at her beauty. "Umm...let me get that for you." I start to bend down to grab her phone, but she quickly grabs it before I do.

"That's ok, try to be more careful next time." She closes her locker and walks away. I'm standing there staring at her like an idiot. I can't believe she spoke to me!

"DUDE!" I turn and see Kyle.

"What was that?" Kenny asks laughing holding his hand out.

I frown and smack his hand away. "I can't do it when forced! It has to happen naturally."

"Whatever, you still owe Cartman and me $20!"

"No I don't! The day isn't over yet!"

"You were supposed to tell her how you feel once you saw her." Cartman reminds me. "You saw her and said NOTHING! Pay up you little pussy!" He cackles.

"Goddamnit!" I mumble. I feel in my pockets and realize the only thing in my pocket is my inhaler. "I'll have to give you the money later, I don't have it on me."

"I know where you live Marsh!" Just then the bell rings. Whew! Saved by the bell!

"I guess we should head to homeroom!" I chuckle nervously. Kenny puts his arm around me.

"We're in the same homeroom. I'm not letting this go!"

"Oh boy…"

"See you dude!" Kyle waves as he and Cartman walk off. I sigh as I look at Kenny. This is going to be a long and shitty first day of school, I can feel it!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Stan's POV

"I said I would give you and Cartman $20 each. Please leave me alone!" I tell Kenny as we're walking to our lockers. He's been bugging me all day about chickening out on telling Wendy how I feel.

"I'm not letting this go. This is comical!" Kenny laughs.

"Stop it dude!"

"Why is it so hard for you to talk to her?"

I lower my head in shame. "I don't know dude."

"It's very easy, you know?"

I look at him. "It is?"

Kenny nods. "Yeah dude, just walk up to her and talk."

I roll my eyes. "You make it sound so easy."

"It's as easy as you make it."

I sigh. "I don't know what it is about her that makes me so crazy!"

"There she is!" Kenny points at her as Wendy is walking by. "Just say hi."

"I turn and look at her. "Hi..." I say nervously as I smile as wide as I can. Wendy glances at me, then turns her head away and continues walking. My smile fades. "Damnit!"

"Well that was a really nice...try!" Kenny smirks.

I punch his arm. "Shut up dude! She totally snubbed me!"

Kenny shrugs. "Maybe she's not interested in metal mouths."

"That can't be it...can it?"

"It's possible. You don't have the best smile right now."

I'm glad I don't have on my headgear. "In two more years I will!"

"Then you better wait two years to talk to her." Kenny laughs.

"Dude..." I walk away from him.

"Hey wait!" Kenny yells after me. He puts his hand on my shoulder when he catches up to me. "Look, there was a time when I was like you. I was scared to talk to girls."

I look at him in shock. "You were? But you were always saying perverted and sexual things."

"To you guys! You know, locker room talk. I wouldn't say those things to a girl."

"So what changed? I mean, how were you able to talk to a girl?"

"Once I had sex."

I narrow my eyes. "Well something had to have happened before you got to that point!"

He shrugs. "I don't know. I just did it."

I sigh again. "Why is this so hard?"

"Why don't you get her a gift or something? Then attach a note to the gift telling her how you feel?"

That's actually a really good idea. "Do you think that will work?"

"It's worth a shot."

"You're right! I think that's exactly what I'm going to do! Thanks dude!" I rush off.

At home, I go into mom and dad's room and I look through mom's jewelry box. I swear she has a thousand pairs of earrings in here. I come across a pair of silver hoop earrings. "Perfect!" I tell myself as I put the earrings in my pocket.

"What are you doing in my room?" I turn and see mom with her hands on her hips.

"Oh hey mom!" I greet her trying to change the subject.

"Hi honey, what are you doing in here?" She asks again.

"I…umm…thought I left my inhaler in here." I lie.

"Why would it be in here?"

"I'm checking everywhere." I feel my pockets and pull it out. "Oh…there it is!" I smack myself on the forehead. "See you!" I try to leave, but mom stops me.

"What's really going on?" Mom asks raising her eyebrow.

"Nothing…"

Mom eyeballs me suspiciously. "How was your first day of school?"

"It was ok. I'm going to go work on my homework now." I tell her trying to hurry up and get those earrings to my room.

"Ok Stan…have fun."

I quickly head to my room and close the door. I pull the earrings out of my pocket and stare at them. "Wendy is going to love these, I know it." Now I have to think about what to write in my letter. I sit down at my desk and think. It takes me about two hours, but I finally come up with the perfect letter to tell her how I feel:

 _My dear Wendy,_

 _You don't know me, but I decided to write you this letter to let you know about my feelings. I am not very good at talking, especially around you. Even if I think beforehand about what I would tell you, when the moment arrives I lose my thoughts and no words seem adequate anymore. I just keep silent or simply mumble a few incoherent sentences._

 _Now that I write this; however, I can collect my thoughts and I do have so many things I want to tell you about..._

 _I have to let you know this as I am convinced that deep down inside this is all that matters. Wendy, I love you so dearly, but you seem to not know how important you are to me, how comforting your smile is, how much poorer I would be without you._ _People like you are hard to find you are heaven's gift to me!_

 _For you to answer this would be a license for you and me to start a new life and to love each other until the day we die._

 _I hope you feel the same way about me as I feel about you. I love you, my dear Wendy, and I will always love you. I know that. You are in my heart._

 _I love you,_ _  
With all my heart._

Perfect! I fold the earrings in the letter and put it in my backpack. I can't wait for Wendy to read this! If this doesn't get her to notice me, then nothing will.

The next day when I get to school, I make sure to quickly ditch the guys so I can tape my letter to Wendy's locker. "Stan?" I jump as soon as I finish taping the note. I turn and see Kyle.

"Hey dude, let's go!" I try to drag him off.

"What are you up to?" He raises his eyebrow.

"Come with me and I'll explain!" I drag him down the hallway. We're far enough that Wendy can't hear us, but I can still see her locker from where we're standing. "I left Wendy a love letter and gave her a pair of earrings."

"Why?"

"Because I like her and I wanted her to know. I was too scared to tell her, so I wrote a note."

Kyle shakes his head in disappointment. "When are you going to let it go? Just move on."

"If she turns me down I will."

"Which she will…"

"Don't be so negative!" I notice Wendy going to her locker. "Look!" I point. Wendy grabs the note off her locker and opens it. Her eyes light up when she sees the earrings and she immediately puts them on. "DUDE! She's wearing the earrings I gave her!" I squeal.

"Where did you get those anyway?"

"They were my mom's."

"Dude, that's not cool."

"My mom won't even know they're gone!" I look at Wendy, who's reading the letter. "She's reading it!" My eyes light up. She grabs the note and walks in my direction. I grab Kyle's shirt. "Oh my God, she's coming over here! What do I do?"

"Be cool dude, she's just a girl!"

"She's more than a girl…" I grin just as Wendy keeps on walking…past me. My smile fades.

"I guess she wasn't fond of your letter."

"I don't get it! I poured my heart out in that letter…"

"Maybe she doesn't know who you are."

"You're right!" I smack myself on the forehead. "I think I forgot to put my name. Shit!"

Kyle laughs. "You're hopeless dude…" He walks off. Did I really forget to sign my name? I'm so stupid! I guess now I have to work up the nerve to talk to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews, they're greatly appreciated! As usual, R&R! Enjoy! :-)

Chapter 3

Stan's POV

It's been weeks and Wendy still hasn't said anything to me about the letter. On the plus side, she's been wearing the earrings I gave her every day! It's nice to know that she likes them.

I head into the hall and I hear a noise coming from mom and dad's room. I stick my head in and I see mom frantically looking in her jewelry box. "Mom? Is everything all right?" I ask her.

"I'm looking for a pair of earrings." She tells me as she keeps looking.

"What do they look like?"

"Silver hoop earrings." She looks at me. "You haven't seen them, have you?"

I swallow nervously. "I can't say that I have." I lie.

Mom chuckles. "How silly of me! Of course you haven't seen them."

"Why are you looking for them anyway?"

"Your dad and I are going out for our anniversary on Saturday and I want to wear them. He bought them for me on our 10th anniversary and I make sure to wear them every anniversary."

Crap! She would be looking for them now! "That's nice. Well, umm...I'll let you know if I see them." I quickly leave the room and head into my room. I can feel my chest begin to tighten. I grab my inhaler and take a puff. "I'm screwed..."

The next day at the bus stop, I'm trying to figure out what to do about the earrings. I know the right thing to do is get them back, but how do I get them back without pissing Wendy off in the process?

"Earth to Stan!" Kyle waves his hand in my face.

I snap out of my thoughts. "Huh? What?"

"You're a million miles away. What's up?"

"I did something stupid..."

"What did you do?"

"I gave a pair of my mom's earrings to Wendy."

Kyle's eyes widen. "Why would you do that?"

I point at Kenny. "I was taking his advice."

"He advised you to steal from your own mother?"

"I didn't steal...I just wanted to borrow them for awhile."

"So are you going to get them back from Wendy?" Kenny asks.

I sigh. "I have to, but I don't know how."

"You're going to have to be honest with her." Kyle tells me.

I gulp. "You mean...talk to her?"

"Yeah dude, tell her you gave her the earrings and they weren't yours to give away so you need them back."

"What if she hates me?"

"So what? You still have to tell her so you can get the earrings back."

"She's going to think I'm a big loser." I pout.

"She'll definitely think you're a big pussy!" Cartman chimes in.

"Shut up Cartman!"

"Cartman is right dude, you do need to grow a pair." Kenny smirks. "What's the worse that can happen?"

"Come on guys, you're not helping." Kyle looks at me. "Just walk up to her and tell her. The sooner the better."

"I can't!" I whine.

"Fine, then tell your mom what you did with her earrings."

I think about it for a moment. "Damnit…I have to tell Wendy."

"Yeah, dude!" Kenny agrees. "Just be confident. You can do this! You got this!"

I smile. "Yeah! I do, don't I?" Deep down I'm really shaking…

At school, I see Wendy at her locker. She has on the earrings. I start to walk towards her, but then I freeze. She looks so beautiful and I really want to make a good impression on her. I have to stop being nervous. Like Kenny said, I can do this! I got this! I walk confidently over to Wendy. I clear my throat. "Hi…Wendy?" She turns towards me. Oh my God, she's looking at me! Say something, idiot! "Hi, I'm Stan. Nice earrings." Oh I'm such an idiot!

"Thanks!" She smiles and turns back towards her locker. "Someone gave them to me."

I lean up against the locker. She doesn't know that I'm the one that gave her the earrings. Ok, we're making some progress, I have to keep going. "As beautiful as those earrings look on you, I think they would look better, if you let me get them cleaned for you."

"That's nice…Steve?"

I shake my head. "It's Stan…but I can change it to Steve if you want!" Why did I say that?

"That's a nice offer, but I clean my earrings every morning…" She moves closer to me. "…in the shower." She whispers seductively.

I can feel my heart melt when she says that. "You shower with my earrings?"

She nods. "Every morning." She repeats, but then she frowns. "Wait…your earrings?"

"Yeah…" I know I'm smiling like an idiot, but right now I don't care. I feel like I'm in a trance.

"You gave these to me?"

"Yes…"

"You wrote me the love note too?"

"Yes…"

She smiles. "You didn't sign it so I had no clue who it was from. That was really nice of you Stew."

"It's Steve…"

"It was really nice of you, but I have a boyfriend."

I can immediately feel my heart shatter. "Y-you do?"

She nods. "Here he comes now!" She points. I turn and see Token approaching. How did I miss that? How stupid of me…of course she has a boyfriend. Token is the captain of the Junior Varsity football team. He's 5'8 and a little on the scrawny side. Looking at him, you wouldn't think he played football, much less be the captain.

"Hey babe!" Token puts his arm around Wendy and kisses her. "May I walk you to your class?" He asks.

Wendy smiles and nods. "Yes you may!" Wendy looks at me. "See you around Stew!" She and Token walk away. I bang my head into the locker a few times.

"I'm guessing you didn't get the earrings back?" I turn and see Kyle. "Did you at least talk to her?"

I nod. "I was able to talk to her, and she knows I gave her the earrings."

"Ok…so why didn't you get them back?"

"I didn't tell her they were my mom's."

"Why not?"

I lower my head. "I couldn't bring myself to it."

"Oh Stan!" Kyle smacks his forehead.

"To make matters worse, she has a boyfriend!" I poke out my lip.

"That's great!" Kyle's eyes light up.

"Dude, how can you say that?"

"Because now you can move on."

"I finally worked up the nerve to talk to her after all these years and she's taken. Did you know this?"

Kyle shakes his head. "Why would I? I don't care about Wendy."

"I bet Kenny knew! He wanted me to look like a fool."

"Who cares if he did? You know now and you can get the earrings back and forget about that girl!"

"But-"

"The earrings Stan! Get those goddamn earrings!" Kyle grabs me and starts shaking me.

"Ok, I will!"

"Good, if you want, I'll come with you."

I shake my head. "I can do it by myself." Kyle shoots me a warning look before walking off. He's wrong, I can't move on from Wendy. I'm been in love with her for as long as I can remember. I have to find a way to get her attention, I'm just not sure how.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! Enjoy! :-)

Chapter 4

Stan's POV

"So you're just going to give up?" Kenny asks me while I'm at my locker. It's been two weeks since Wendy and I have spoken. Obviously I still haven't gotten the earrings back or made another move.

I nod. "What choice do I have? She has a boyfriend."

"So?"

"So she isn't available."

"Does she have a ring?"

I shrug. "I don't know."

Kenny laughs. "I guarantee you she doesn't. That makes her fair game!"

I shake my head. "Forget it Kenny!"

"Your loss. I'm going to get lunch." He walks away. Seconds later, I'm tapped on the shoulder.

I roll my eyes. "I'm not changing my mind Kenny. Wendy is taking."

"I'm not Kenny." I hear a girl's voice. Could it be Wendy? I turn around and see her best friend Bebe Stevens. "Hi."

"Umm...hi." Bebe is 5'6, long blonde curly hair, and on the thin side. I've never spoken to her before as we run in different circles, so obviously I'm shocked that she's speaking to me now.

"So I see you have a crush on Wendy."

I can feel my face turning red. "No I don't!"

"Yes you do! I saw the letter you wrote her. It was sweet."

"What makes you think I wrote that letter?"

"Wendy said you told her. That was nice of you give her earrings too. You must really like her."

Earrings I still have to give back. I think to myself. "Yeah, I guess it was. See you around." I turn to leave.

"Wait!"

I turn back around. "Yes?"

"What would you say if I told you I can help you get Wendy?"

"Get Wendy what?"

Bebe giggles. "I mean, make Wendy your girlfriend."

"But she has a boyfriend."

Bebe shrugs. "It's the old captain of the football team/head cheerleader cliché. Those relationships never work out."

"Why do you want to help me?"

She puts her arm around me. "I always try to help the underdog." She winks.

"So what's in it for you?"

She shrugs. "What are you willing to do for me for helping you?"

I frown. "I should've known you wanted something. Never mind, I don't want help." I walk away. I head into the cafeteria and as soon as I walk in, I see Wendy and Token sitting alone feeding each other lunch. I know I shouldn't let it bother me, but it does. Not to mention she's still wearing earrings I gave her.

"That could be you…"

I jump and turn around and see Bebe. I put my hand on my chest. "Don't do that! You startled me!"

"Sorry." She smiles. "Can you imagine Wendy doing that with you?"

I continue watching Token and Wendy. Now they're making out. Bebe's right, that could be me. I turn towards Bebe. "So what do you want?"

She shrugs. "I'm not sure what I want Stan."

I think for a minute. "There's a Bruno Mars concert coming soon."

Her eyes light up. "Oh my God! I love him!"

"I'll see if I can get tickets."

Bebe looks shocked. "You would do that for me?"

I nod. "If you can me get Wendy, yes I would."

"I promise you, you and Wendy will be together by the end of the semester!"

I smile. "Great and then you'll get your tickets." We shake on it. "So how are you going to help?"

She pats me on the back and smiles. "Just leave it to me." She walks away just as the guys are approaching me.

"Good for you Stan, your pussy ass has decided to go after Bebe!" Cartman smirks.

I shake my head. "Shut up Cartman! I'm not going after Bebe!"

"So what was that about?" Kyle asks raising his eyebrow. "It's odd that Bebe is even talking to you."

"Nothing!" I turn to walk off, but Kyle and Kenny stop me.

"You're not getting off that easily. Spill!"

I sigh. "Bebe is going to help me. She said with her help Wendy and I will be together by the end of the semester!"

Kyle shakes his head. "No dude! This is a bad idea!"

"Kyle, please don't preach to me."

"You know I'm right! You're setting yourself up to get hurt, why put yourself through that kind of torture?"

"It won't be torture if I'm with Wendy."

Kyle narrows his eyes. "Come on Stan, do you really think you have a chance with Wendy Testaburger? You of all people?

I'm hurt and offended by his words. "What do you mean, me of all people?"

"Dude, look at you. You're not exactly Wendy's type."

"Why because I don't play football?"

He nods. "That's one reason. You were too scared to talk to her and you've never been a part of the "in" crowd. Plus wearing glasses and braces and having asthma isn't quite what girls like Wendy are into. Guys like us," he points to the four of us, "she would never give us the time of day."

"How do you know what Wendy's into? You know as much about her as I do!"

Kyle points at Wendy and Token. "Look who she's with! That's her type. He's the complete opposite of you!"

I look down. "Maybe you're right Kyle. I should quit while I'm ahead. I gave her earrings and a love letter and she's not interested."

"Exactly! I'm not trying to be mean, I just don't want to see you get hurt."

I look at him and smile. "Thanks for looking out for me dude."

"Anytime. I'll catch you later, I have to head to the chemistry lab." He walks off.

"Are you really giving up?" Kenny asks.

I look at him and smile. "Are you nuts? I just said that to get Kyle to stop preaching. He can be really annoying sometimes."

"Good for you!" Kenny's smile quickly turns into a frown. "But you asked Bebe for help? I'm a little insulted, you should've asked me!"

"I didn't ask her, she volunteered to help. Besides, she's Wendy's best friend, she would be able to give me better tops than you can."

Kenny nods. "Touché."

"Just don't tell Kyle, ok?"

"I won't say anything."

I look at Cartman. "That goes for you as well."

"Why?" I can see the wheels turning in Cartman's head. I know he's going to give me a hard time about this.

"Dude! You heard all those things he said! I don't want another lecture from him."

"Give me $10 and I'll keep quiet."

"DUDE!"

"Maybe I'll head to the chemistry lab and inform my good Jew friend that you lied to him…"

I roll my eyes and pull out my wallet and hand him a $10 bill. "Here damnit! Now can you shut the hell up?"

"Fine by me. I was going to keep quiet anyway!" Cartman laughs as he walks off.

"What a dick!"

"Don't worry about him. So what's Bebe's "big plan" to help you?"

I shrug. "I don't know, she just told me to leave everything to her."

"Good luck dude." Kenny laughs as he leaves. I look at Token and Wendy who are leaving holding hands. I'm really curious about Bebe's plan. Looking at the two of them, I can't see them breaking up anytime soon. Plus after Kyle's speech, I'm really starting to have doubts…


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews! You know the routine, R&R! Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Token's POV

Wendy and I are at her locker. She's getting her books for her next class, when I notice a folded piece of paper at the top of it. "What's this?" I ask her.

Wendy shrugs. "Oh that's a love note someone gave me."

"Who?"

"I don't remember his name, something that starts with an S…I think."

I grab the note and read it. I can feel my blood boiling. "Why the hell is he writing you love letters?"

"He likes me, I think it's kind of cute." She takes the note from me.

"What's cute about it?"

"He's a little dorky guy. He was so nervous he didn't even sign his name. He even gave me these earrings too." She shows me her earrings.

I scowl. "Are you kidding me? You're wearing earrings he gave you? Do you like this guy?"

Wendy laughs. "You obviously haven't seen him before. He's so not my type!"

"Why are you keeping this shit then?"

She shrugs. "I like the earrings."

"Take them off!"

"You're being silly."

"No I'm not! Would you want me walking around wearing something I got from another girl?"

Wendy thinks about it for a minute. "I guess I didn't think about it like that."

"Good, now take them off." I hold out my hand. She takes the earrings off and puts them in my hand.

"Happy now?"

"Very." I grab the note. "When I find out who this guy is I'll-"

"You'll realize you overreacted." Wendy interrupts.

"We'll see about that." I kiss her in the cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Aren't you going to walk me to class?"

"I'll catch up with you later." I tell her as I walk away. As I'm walking, someone bumps into me. "Watch it!" I yell.

"No, you watch it!" I look at see its Cartman and Heidi. "You almost knocked Heidi over!"

I feel a little guilty about that. I'm pissed off, but not at Heidi. She didn't deserve that. "My bad Heidi. I'm a little distracted right now."

"No problem." Heidi smiles. "What has you so distracted?"

"Some loser gave Wendy these earrings and a love letter," I hold up said items, "and I'm trying to find out who he is."

"Oh you mean Stan?" Cartman asks.

I glare at him. "Who?"

"Stan Marsh." Wendy said his name started with an S so I guess that's who it is.

"Eric, shh!" I hear Heidi whisper.

"Who the fuck is Stan?" I ask Cartman.

"We have to get going!" Heidi announces as she grabs Cartman's hand. "Let's go Eric!" She tries to drag him off, but I stop them.

"I'm going to ask again, who's Stan?"

Cartman pulls out his phone. He does a few swipes and shows me a picture of him, Kenny, and two other losers. "Stan is the one in the glasses." He informs me.

"Thank you, that's all I wanted to know." I walk off. I hear Heidi say something to me, but I'm on a mission right now so I'm in no mood to hear what she has to say. I need to find this Stan Marsh character and have a chat with him.

Stan's POV

I head to the bathroom before I go to gym class. I leave the bathroom and head towards the gym. "Stan?" I turn around and see Token.

"Oh hey Token!" Why did I say that?

He raises his eyebrow. "How do you know my name?"

I shrug. "I mean you are on the football team. Everyone knows you."

He waves me off. "Whatever, I didn't stop you for that."

"What's up then?"

"I thought I would return these to you." He throws the earrings and note I gave to Wendy at me. Thank goodness I got the earrings back.

"Thank you." I try to walk away, but he shoves me back.

"You know I'm going to whoop your ass, right?"

I swallow nervously. "W-why?"

"You wrote my girlfriend a love letter."

I can feel myself shaking a bit. I really don't want to fight this guy, but I don't want him to know that I'm scared either. "To be honest, at the time I wrote it, I didn't know she was your girlfriend."

He laughs. "Dude, she's been my girlfriend since 7th grade. Who didn't know that?"

"I didn't."

"Sure you didn't. That's not going to stop you from getting this ass whooping!"

"Come on dude, is that really necessary?"

He nods. "That's to send a message to you and any other dude in this school that wants to hit on my girlfriend."

"I'm really sorry. If I had known, I never would've written that letter."

"I'm not buying your bullshit!" He holds up his fist and I put my hands up to block my face.

"You don't want to hit a guy with glasses, do you? You'll be the one to look like a dick!"

He slowly puts down his hand. "You have five seconds to remove your glasses…"

I take my glasses off. "Ok, but I also have bra-" Before I can finish, he punches me in the face. Immediately, I'm in pain. I try to run away, but he grabs me and hits me a few more times in the face.

"HEY! Leave him alone!" I look and see Kenny approaching us. He stands in between Token and me.

"This is none of your business Kenny!" Token tells him.

"He's my friend, that makes it my business!"

"I'm making an example out of him!"

"You did it, you won! Now can you leave him alone?"

"Fine." Token points at me. "Let this be a lesson to you! By the way, Wendy doesn't know your fucking name and she thinks you're a dork!" He walks off. Kenny looks at me.

"Are you ok dude?" He asks.

I shake my head. "My braces are stuck to my lip!" I tell him just before quickly yanking my lip off of them causing me even more pain and bleeding.

"That sounds painful!"

I nod as I start tearing up. "It was." I wipe some blood from my mouth. "He found out that I gave Wendy the letter and the earrings."

"I figured that's why he was hitting you."

"On the plus side, I got the earrings back!" I say proudly.

Kenny laughs. "That's good, even though your parent's anniversary dinner has passed and she didn't have them."

"I know, I'll apologize to her."

"So what about getting Bebe to help you get Wendy? Are you over that?"

I nod. "Hell yeah dude! I don't want to get into another fight with Token! Wendy is everything I want, but she's not worth me getting beat up for it."

"Looks like you've learned your lesson. Now you need to get to the nurse and get your mouth cleaned up."

I nod in agreement. "Thanks for helping me dude." I head the nurse's office. After this, I'm going to move on from Wendy. No girl is worth getting beat up over. It's obvious she could care less about me anyway since she gave the earrings and letter to Token. Plus she thinks I'm a dork. I'm officially over Wendy Testaburger!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming! Enjoy! :-)

Chapter 6

Stan's POV

I'm in the nurse's office with an ice pack on my mouth. She was able to stop the bleeding, but my lip (inside and out) is cut up pretty badly. Plus I'm still in pain, my whole mouth is sore. It's gotten worse since the nurse took a look at it. My mom is on her way to pick me up to see the orthodontist.

"Hey Stan!" I look up and see Bebe.

"Oh...hey." I wasn't trying to sound rude, I'm just surprised to see her.

"I heard about the fight. Are you ok? Your face doesn't look that well. It's all red!"

"My mouth hurts, my braces cut my lip!"

"I'm so sorry."

"Thanks. I'll survive…"

"It was really brave of you to stand up to Token."

I narrow my eyes. "Stand up to him? I got my ass kicked!"

"But you took it with dignity!"

I shrug. "I guess so." I look at Bebe. "I'm glad you stopped by. I wanted to tell you that I changed my mind about trying to make Wendy my girlfriend."

"Because of the fight?"

I nod. "She's not worth me getting beat up over."

"I understand that." She smiles. "But you still should let me help you!"

She must have cotton in her ears. "I just said it's not worth getting beat up over!"

"No, let me help you build up your confidence! Maybe you won't get Wendy, but you can get someone."

"I don't know Bebe..." At this point, I'm worried some girl's boyfriend will beat me up.

"Oh come on! It will be fun!"

I raise my eyebrow. "Why do you want to do this?"

"I told you before, I always root for the underdog. Besides, you really need help with your confidence."

"You think you can help?"

She smiles and nods. "Of course I can! Kenny use to be the same way until I helped him."

I find that hard to believe. "How did you help Kenny?"

"I helped him clean up his look and set him up with my older cousin Tiffany. That helped him stop being so nervous around girls. He lost his virginity to her and now he might be TOO confident!" Bebe chuckles.

"I don't think I'm ready to lose my virginity." I know I'm blushing at this point.

Bebe laughs. "You're far from ready! But you don't have to lose your virginity to be confident."

"But you said that's how you helped Kenny."

"No, setting him up with my cousin is what I did to help him, losing his virginity was all on him. Maybe he wasn't the best example."

I shake my head. "Not at all."

"Well I still want to help you…if you let me."

"Mr. Marsh?" The nurse calls out to me. "Your mother is in the office."

"Thank you." I stand up. "I guess I better go."

"Wait!" Bebe grabs my arm. "So do you want my help or not?"

I think about it for a minute. I would like to be more confident. I hate being the shy and timid one. I don't want to become an ego maniac like Kenny, just someone who's confident and respectable. I look at Bebe and nod. "Yes, I want your help."

Bebe hugs me. "Great! Meet me at the mall on Saturday. I promise you won't regret it!" I hope she's right about this.

"Did you have to get stitches?" Kenny asks me the next day at school. He and Kyle decided to act as my "bodyguards" in case Token tries to attack me again. Well more so Kenny is. Kyle, as usual, is lecturing me. I told them I don't want or need protection.

"No stitches. The cuts weren't deep enough, but he did have to replace a few brackets that were coming off."

"Damn, he got you good dude."

"I hope you learned your lesson." Kyle steps in. "I knew you would end up getting hurt and you did…physically."

I sigh. "I learned my lesson Kyle."

"Good, but I'm not sure that's going to help you."

"What do you mean?"

He points and Kenny and I turn. We see Token and Wendy approaching us. Kenny and Kyle stand in front of me. "Guys, come on…" I told them I don't want them to protect me.

"We're not going to let him kick your ass again." Kenny whispers.

"I can handle it, I swear." I whisper.

"Stan?" Token calls my name as he looks over Kenny's shoulder at me.

"Yes?" I answer nervously.

He tries to walk closer, but Kyle shoves him back a bit. "Hey man, I don't want any trouble!" Token tells Kyle. He looks at me. "I just came by to say I'm sorry for the beating I gave you yesterday."

Am I hearing him correctly? Is he apologizing to me? "It's ok dude."

"No it's not ok. You were clearly scared and didn't want to fight and I had no right putting my hands on you. I was pissed off and took it out on the wrong person."

I nod. "Thanks Token, I really appreciate it."

"Ok cool…" He looks back and forth at Kyle and Kenny awkwardly. "Well, I guess that's it. Come on babe." He puts his arm around Wendy and they walk away.

"That was nice of him." I tell the guys.

Kenny glares at me. "You better be careful dude…" He warns.

"Why?"

"There's something fishy about that apology."

I shrug. "It's just an apology."

"Be careful anyway."

"Yeah by staying away from Wendy!" Kyle chimes in.

"I told you guys, I'm over that. Token apologized so he's over fighting me. Everyone's moving on, so can you guys?" I notice Kyle and Kenny exchanging looks. They can worry all they want, I'm not. As far as I'm concerned, it's over!

Bebe's POV

Stan and I are at the mall and the first stop was the food court. We got a slice of pizza from Sbarro. After that, we went to America's Best. "Why are we here? I already have glasses." Stan asks.

"I think it's time for contacts." I tell him.

He shakes his head. "No way dude! I don't want to stick my fingers anywhere near my eyes."

I roll my eyes. "Well then at least get some new frames. Yours are so outdated. How long have you had them?"

Stan looks insulted. "I just got them right before school started."

"Oh…" I never would've guessed that looking at them. "Well what brand are they?"

He shrugs. "I don't know."

I take them off and look at them. "Lucky Brand Kids…?" I give him back his glasses and he puts them on.

"Is that bad?"

I shake my head and laugh. "Not unless you're under 12!"

"Oh…well my mom got a really good deal on them."

I shake my head again. "This isn't going to work." I look around and grab a few pair of glasses and have him try them on. So far all of them don't look right on him. I find a pair of Ray-Ban glasses. "Try these on!" I hand them to him. He puts them on and looks in the mirror.

"How do they look?" He asks.

I smile. "Perfect! You're getting them!"

He looks at the tag. "They're $160! I don't have that kind of money!"

"Don't worry about the money, I'll take care of it."

"Wow…thanks Bebe!"

"You're welcome!" After about an hour, the glasses are ready and I have Stan put on his new glasses. The next place I take him is H&M. A lot of guys shop here and they're very stylish. He can be stylish on a budget. I pick up some shirts and pants and hand them to him. "Try these on!" He heads into the fitting room.

Three outfits later, "How's this," Stan asks. I look up and he has on a pair of straight leg blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

"That's perfect! This is your style!" I can't help but notice how good he looks between the glasses and the outfit, there's no reason he can't get a girl.

He looks down and then back at me. "You really think so?"

"Look in the mirror." He does that and I walk in the dressing room and stand behind him. "Stand up straight!" He follows my directions. "Nod and say, 'I look good!'"

"I look…good?" He doesn't sound sure of himself at all. I let out a heavy sigh.

"Not like that! You have to say it with confidence! Like you mean it!"

"You're right." He nods as he looks in the mirror. "I look good!" He says proudly.

"There you go! You have to believe in yourself Stan."

"I do!"

"Prove it!" I look around and see a random girl browsing. I point to her. "Go over there and talk to that girl."

"I don't know her!"

"So? Get to know her!" I put my hand on his shoulder. "Be confident!" He nods and walks over to her. I watch him talking and I can't get over how good he looks in those clothes. I'm sure this other girl will like him. The two of them are laughing together. This is a good sign! Stan walks back over to me. "So…?"

"I got her number! I'm going to call her later."

I hug him. "You did it! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks! Let's find a few more outfits like this so we can get out of here. Oh and don't think I forgot about my end of the bargain."

"You mean the Bruno Mars tickets? But you didn't end up with Wendy."

"That's ok, you still helped me and I want to thank you. I have the tickets at home, I'll give them to you at school on Monday!" This time he hugs me. "Thanks again Bebe! I wouldn't have been able to do this without you!"

"You're welcome…" I'm so proud of Stan. I really hope that he continues with this boost of confidence. But on a brighter note, I'm going to see Bruno Mars! The question is, who's coming with me…?


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming! Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Stan's POV

"What's with the clothes and new glasses?" Kyle asks me at the bus stop. I guess I better prepare myself for another lecture.

"Just something different!" I say confidently.

"Why?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"I just want to know why the change?" He raises his eyebrow. "Is this about Wendy?"

"Wendy? Wendy who?"

"Does this mean you're really over Wendy?" Kenny chimes in smirking. "Who's the new girl?"

I chuckle. "What makes you think there's someone new?"

"That's how most people get over a crush."

"I met a girl at the mall-"

"I knew it!" Kenny laughs.

"She seems nice, but I don't know if that's going to work. She lives in Denver."

"What's wrong with that?"

"How am I going to get to Denver?"

Kenny shrugs. "Bus? Train?"

"Yeah right, my mom would never let me take the bus or train to Denver."

"If you wanted to make it work, you would find a way."

"I'll find a girl in South Park." I take off my glasses.

"Why are you taking your glasses off?" Kyle asks.

I shrug. "I don't really need them."

"Can you see without them?"

I nod. "Of course I can." Honestly, I can't see that well without them, but I'm sure I look much better without the glasses.

I notice Kyle and Kenny exchanging looks. Kenny shrugs his shoulders. "I hope you know what you're doing Stan…" Kyle states.

"I do, don't worry."

I decided to leave my glasses off at school as an experiment. As I'm walking to my locker, I'm stopped by Heidi and Red. The two of them are looking at me like I'm a piece of meat. "Hi, are you new here?" Red asks me.

I laugh. "No, it's me Stan!"

The two of them exchange looks. "Stan Marsh?"

"Are there any other Stan's here?" I smile.

Heidi stares me up and down and smiles. "What happened to you? You look really good!"

My eyes light up. "You think so?" I clear my throat. "I mean, thank you!" I say proudly.

Red puts her hand on my back and begins rubbing it. I try not to tense up. "So what are you doing after school today?"

"I hope he's spending some time with me!" We look and see Nichole approaching us. "Hey good looking!"

"Hi Nichole!" I greet her. Wow, I'm amazed by all this attention. First period hasn't even started yet.

"So how does spending time with me this afternoon sound?" Nichole puts her arm around mine. Red grabs my other arm.

"I asked him first!" She pulls me towards her.

"He didn't answer you!" Nichole pulls me towards her.

"You guys stop!" Heidi steps in as both girls release my arms. She pulls me closer to her. "He's spending time with me!"

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" I ask her.

"Yeah, go find your fat ass boyfriend!" Red barks at her as she and Nichole start pulling me again.

"Ladies! There's no need to fight over me!" I tell them.

"Then who are you going to go out with?" Nichole asks.

"Hopefully not her! She's too pushy!" Red adds.

"BACK UP!" I look and see Bebe. I let out a sigh of relief. I'm so happy to see her. "Give the man some breathing room! Stop acting like thirsty little bitches!"

"You just want him for yourself!" Heidi crosses her arms.

"Yeah!" Red and Nichole say in unison.

Bebe shakes her head. "That's not true! Stan's my friend and I don't want you guys giving him a hard time!"

"We just want to go out with him." Nichole looks at me. "So when is that going to happen?"

"I'll get back to you guys, I promise!" I wink at her.

Nichole looks at Red and Heidi. "Did you see that? He winked at me!" The three giggle and cheer as they leave. Thank goodness.

"Thank you so much Bebe!" I hug her.

"You're welcome." She glares at me. "Where are your glasses?"

"I decided not to wear them. What do you think?"

"…I think you look se…umm…nice!"

"Thank you! Oh, and I didn't forget my end of the bargain." I reach in my pocket and give Bebe two Bruno Mars concert tickets. "I hope you enjoy the show!"

"You really didn't have to do this."

"I wanted to. You've helped me so much, I feel like a new man thanks to you!" I hug her once again.

"I'm glad I could help. Try not to lose yourself too much though."

"I'm still me! I won't lie, I did like that girl fight over me!" I smirk and Bebe rolls her eyes.

"Like I said, don't lose yourself!" She points. "There's Wendy, now you can show her how confident you are if you want." Wendy walks over to Bebe.

"Hey Bebe! I need to talk to you…" Damn, she still doesn't notice me. I guess I have to make her notice.

"Hello there Wendy!" I say to her.

Wendy looks at me and her jaw drops. "Stan is that you?"

Oh my God! She even got my name right. I nod. "Yes it is! How are you?"

She stares me up and down. "Wow…you look handsome…"

"Thanks!" Wendy continues to stare.

"Take a picture Wendy it lasts longer." Bebe tells her.

"Oh…sorry Stan. You do look really good though."

"Thank you!" I tell her again. Now I'm really glad I decided to ditch the glasses. Wendy is still staring at me.

"Hello, Wendy?" Bebe waves her hand in front of her.

"Yes?" Wendy has snapped back to reality.

"You said you need to talk?"

"I do…" She looks at me. I get the hint.

"I'll leave you two alone, I need to go settle this "date" thing with Red and Nichole anyway."

"You're dating them?" Wendy asks raising her eyebrow.

I shake my head. "No, they want to spend time with me and I promised to get back to them."

"Oh…" Wendy seems a little disappointed.

"Anyway, I'll catch you two later." I walk off. I let out another sigh. I told myself I was going to get over her, she has a boyfriend. I damn sure don't want to get beat up again. But talking to her made all those old feelings return. I don't know what to do…

This may surprise you, but there's only two chapters left! Sorry! I'll try to get them up ASAP! As usual, R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

R&R! Enjoy!

Chapter 8

Bebe's POV

I give Wendy a big hug. "I'm really sorry Wendy..." Wendy just informed me that Token dumped her for Rebecca Cotswold...another cheerleader. "Is there anything I can do?"

She shakes her head. "No, I just needed to vent."

"Are you upset about it?"

"Of course I'm upset! I love him!"

"Well now you have to move on."

She nods in agreement. "I know. By the way, what happened to Stan?"

I blink. "What do you mean?"

"He's kind of...cute now." She starts laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"He should've gotten Invisalign while he was giving himself a makeover."

I can't believe she's making fun of him for wearing braces. That's so mean! "There's nothing wrong with braces! You use to have them!"

"Ugh, don't remind me! That was a horrible time!"

"If you say so..." I start to walk away, but she stops me.

"Wait, so why was he talking to you anyway?"

I shrug. "We're friends."

She raises her eyebrow. "You are? Since when?"

"For awhile now."

"When I told you he wrote me that love letter, you acted like you didn't know him."

I nod. "At the time I didn't."

"So what changed?"

"I talk to everyone. He's a nice guy." Too nice for her…

"Do you know if he still likes me? I mean now that he has girls chasing him, I'm just wondering."

The nerve of her! "You just broke up with Token. Don't use Stan as the rebound guy. That's not fair to him!"

Wendy laughs. "Relax, I just wanted to know if he still likes me."

"Why do you care?"

"I'm just curious."

I shrug. "I really don't know." I lie.

"Can you ask him?"

"You're that curious?"

Wendy nods. "Yes! No one writes such a sweet love letter then gets over the person!"

"They do when you treat them like dirt…" I mumble.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"So can you find out if he still likes me? Please Bebe!"

I shrug. "Why can't you ask him yourself?"

"Because that seems so…shallow and arrogant."

Which is exactly what you are… "I don't know Wendy, I think you should just ask him. He doesn't bite."

"I can't." She looks away.

"Why not?"

"This is a little embarrassing…"

"I'm your best friend, you can tell me."

"Well now that he's cute and has girls chasing him, I don't know how to talk to him."

I start laughing. "He's still the same guy he's always been."

"I don't know who he was before! But I want to get to know him now!" She puts her hands in the prayer pose. "Please Bebe!" She begs.

I give her a fake smile and nod. "Of course, anything for you!"

Wendy hugs me. "Thanks Bebe, you're the best!" She walks away. I'll talk to Stan because I said I would, but I don't want to. I know how Stan feels he likes her. But I like him…

Stan's POV

"Hi Stan!" I hear when I walk into the cafeteria. I sigh, I wish these girls would give me some breathing room. I turn around and it's Bebe. I smile.

"Hi Bebe, what's up? I'm so relieved to see you!" I tell her.

She looks shocked. "You are?"

I nod. "Yes, these girls have been driving me crazy! I have three dates this week and I'm really not into these girls."

Bebe raises her eyebrow. "So why did you agree to go on a date with them?"

I shrug. "I was trying to be nice. I know how it feels to be rejected…it sucks! I think everyone deserves a chance."

"Awe, you're so sweet! They don't know how lucky they are." She smiles and I smile back.

"So, why did you stop me? Is something wrong?"

She shakes her head. "I have something to ask you, but right now might not be the best time."

"You can ask me anything, anytime."

She sighs. "Wendy wanted me to ask you if you still like her."

My eyes light up. "She did? Oh my God, of course I do!"

"You do?" She almost sounds disappointed. "I thought you were moving on from her?"

"I am, but my feelings didn't go away. Besides, she has a boyfriend so it doesn't matter what I feel for her."

"Actually…Token broke up with her."

"Oh? I'm sorry to hear that." That's the best news I've heard all day.

"I think she's interested in you, thanks to your letter."

I'm trying to contain my excitement, but I can't. "Oh man, why did this have to happen now?"

"She likes the way you look now."

"Really? Wow, you were right Bebe! This new look and added confidence really did the trick! I got the girl I've been in love with forever to notice me." I hug her. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome…I guess." That was odd the way she said that. "So what are you going to do now?"

"What should I do?"

"Well you know she's interested so ask her out."

I swallow nervously. "A-ask her out?"

"Come on Stan, you're confident now, remember? You can do this!"

I nod. "You're right. I've been looking forward to this for so long. It's almost surreal."

"I hope you and Wendy are happy together…" She looks so sad. I don't want her to be sad.

"Hey Bebe, you know if there's anyone you're interested in, let me know. Maybe I can help you the way you've helped me."

She shakes her head. "I am interested in someone, but he's not available."

"That's too bad. You're a great person and you deserve another great person!"

"That's means a lot Stan. Good luck with Wendy!" She walks off. Now I need to find Wendy and ask her out. I really hope she says yes…

Wendy's POV

I'm rushing to class when I trip over God knows what and drop my books. I kneel down to pick them up. I see someone stand right in front of me. "Wendy?" I look up and see Stan. He bends down and picks up my books and hands them to me.

"Thank you…" I say nervously and stand up.

"You're welcome." He smiles at me. "So…do you have plans Saturday night?"

That was pretty straightforward. I shake my head. "Not that I know of, why?"

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?"

My jaw drops. "You want to go out with me?

I nod. "You already know how I feel about you, why are you surprised?"

"I don't know. I guess I wasn't expecting you to be so direct."

He chuckles. "So is that a yes or no?"

I probably should say no because like Bebe said, he's the rebound guy. But he's so cute and I would like to get to know him better. I nod. "That's a hell yes!"

"Awesome! Where would you like to go?"

"I have to think about it. Can I get back to you?"

"Sure, just make sure you do it before Saturday."

"I will!"

"I'll see you later!" He winks at me before walking away. I can't believe it! We have a date! What am I going to wear? What are we going to talk about? Hell…where are we going to go? I need Bebe's help again! I'm feeling so nervous!

A/N: 1 chapter left!


	9. Chapter 9

I want to apologize for the long delay! I've had so much going the last few days. Things should be back to (semi) normal very soon I promise. Anyways, last chapter, R&R! Enjoy!

Chapter 9

Wendy's POV

"Bebe! I need your help!" I rush over to her nearly out of breath.

"What is it?" She asks.

"Tonight is my date with Stan. I don't think I can make it."

"Really?" I swear I see a hint of a smile on her face. "What's the problem?"

"I'm so nervous around him!"

"Why?"

I shrug. "I don't know, he's so cute now and it's a little intimidating."

"You're being silly. His personality hasn't changed."

"Oh please! He's gotten so arrogant now that girls are interested in him."

She rolls her eyes. "You really don't know him at all! Do you think he cares about those other girls?"

"He went out with them!"

She sighs. "Because he already told them he would! He's a nice guy and won't break the date! The date with you is the one he's actually looking forward to!"

"Oh?"

"You have an opportunity to get to know a really great guy! Why are you trying to mess that up? Are you trying to hurt Stan?"

I shake my head. "No, that's the last thing I want. I just don't know what to talk about. I don't know what his interests are."

"That's the point of the date. You'll get to know these things about him."

I grab Bebe's shoulders. "You have to help me get through the date!"

Bebe frowns. "What am I supposed to do?"

"We can do one of those classic using a headset and you tell me what to say."

"That's not a good idea."

"Why not?"

"I don't see why it's necessary to do this…"

"Because that's the only way I can get through this date! Please Bebe!" I beg putting my hands in the prayer position.

She sighs. "Fine, I'll help you."

"Thank you. Meet me at Red Robin at 6. That's where our date is!"

She nods. "I'll be there."

That evening, as promised, Bebe meets me promptly at 6. "Where's Stan?" She asks.

"He's not here yet."

She backs up a bit. "Is this supposed to be a triple date? If so, I'm not interested."

"No, we have to get prepared so you can coach me during the date." I pull out a headset.

"I can't believe you're going through with this."

I notice Stan coming in the door. "He's here, hide in the bathroom!"

"Ok, I'll test the mic to make sure you can hear me." She puts the small speaker inside of the salt shaker.

"Great, now go!" Bebe leaves and I sit down and quickly put one of the earbuds in my ear. I get it in just before Stan sits down.

"Hey!" He greets me with a smile.

"Hi…" I reply.

" _Wendy, it's me."_ I hear Bebe's voice in the earbud. " _Let me know if you can hear me. Speak into the salt shaker if you can!"_

I lean in towards the salt shaker. "I can hear you." I whisper. I look at Stan who has his eyebrow raised.

"I can hear you too…" He responds confused as ever.

I smile. "Sorry, sometimes I talk to my condiments."

"Oh…no problem." I can tell he's beyond confused.

" _Give him a compliment."_ I hear Bebe say.

I look at Stan. "Nice…" He grins really wide showing his mouth full of metal, "teeth…?"

His grin quickly turns into a frown. "Um…thanks. You have nice teeth too."

" _Compliment what he has on, silly!"_ Bebe laughs.

"I like your shirt."

"Thanks. I really admire all of your outfits. You have a really great fashion sense."

"You're right, I do! Token always loved the way I dress too." I smack my forehead. I shouldn't be talking about Token while I'm out with Stan. "I mean thank you."

Stan clears his throat. "So…what made you decide to pick Red Robin? I would've picked something a little more romantic."

"It's a first date and I didn't want either of us to feel pressured. I know dating is new for you, right?"

He nods. "I'm starting to get the hang of it though."

I don't like that response at all. "I see. Well I've been on plenty of dates with Token so I guess you can say I'm kind of pro." I'm doing it again. I lean into the salt shaker. "Help me out here!" I smile at Stan.

" _Wendy, this is the time you try to get to know him. Ask him to tell you about himself."_

"So Stan…tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" He asks.

"Good question…" I lean into the salt shaker again. _"What do you I want to know?"_

"Wendy…are you feeling ok?"

I smile. "Don't mind me!"

" _Ask him about his interests."_

"So what are your interests?"

He shrugs. "I don't know I'm kind of boring I guess. I like playing Minecraft and I love animals! I hang out with my friends. I'm not into sports at all."

He's right, he is boring. "Oh, well I guess you'll never attend a game to see me cheer, huh?"

He shakes his head. "Not likely."

"You're an animal person? They're nice, but I'm allergic to dogs and cats."

"Too bad. I have a dog at home, you would love him."

"I can't get too close to him." I sigh. This isn't going as planned. "You know Stan, we really don't have anything in common."

"I know. I'll be honest, I've been looking forward to this moment for years and now that it's happened, it's not what I thought it would be." He seems a tad bit disappointed.

"Yeah and I'll be honest, I only wanted to go out with you because you were so cute after your makeover. I didn't even notice you before."

Stan nods. "I kind of figured that."

 _"Tell him how good he looks. Tell him his eyes are blue like a perfect spring sky and his smile is warmer than the gentle sun."_ Listening to Bebe's words, it almost sounds like...

"Oh my God..." I whisper as I look at Stan.

"What?" He asked.

" _When he smiles, his perfect baby blues light up like-"_

"She's crazy about you..."

"Who's crazy...besides you?"

"Stan...what so you think about Bebe?"

His eyes light up when I say her name. "She's really nice. I've gotten to know her since she helped me with my makeover and my confidence. I really like her. A nice and beautiful girl like her shouldn't be alone."

I know what I need to do. "Hold that thought!" I tell Stan as I get up and walk away.

I go and find Bebe in the bathroom. She glares at me. "Wendy, what are you doing? Who's talking to Stan?"

"You are!" I smile.

"Huh?"

"Why didn't you tell me you like him?"

She shakes her head. "I didn't do this for me, this was for you. Well, most of it was for Stan. I wanted him to be more confident. I made him the perfect guy for you."

I shake my head. "No Bebe, you made him the perfect guy…for YOU! Now go tell him how you feel!"

"So you're not mad?"

"Not at all. Stan and I don't have anything in common. I hope it works out for you two." I hug her.

"Thanks Wendy!"

Stan's POV

Wendy has been gone a long time. I wonder if she got bored and decided to split. I guess I shouldn't have told her that the date wasn't what I expected. "Hi Stan."

I quickly turn around and see Bebe. "Bebe? What are you doing here?"

She sits down. "I like you Stan…a lot."

I'm surprised by her words. "You do?"

She nods. "I should've said something sooner, but I knew how you felt about Wendy so I didn't think I had a chance."

"Well it turns out that Wendy and I don't have anything in common. I guess it wasn't meant to be."

"Would you consider giving me a chance?"

"Of course. But…can we take things slow? I think I've been doing too much lately and I don't want to rush things."

"Yes!" She takes my hand. "So does this count as our first date?"

I shake my head. "No way! I would like to do something else since this wasn't planned."

"You know I do have two tickets to the Bruno Mars concert and no one to go with…" Bebe smiles and winks.

"I love Bruno Mars! See we have something in common already."

"So…it's a date?"

I smile and nod. "It's definitely a date!" All this time I thought Wendy Testaburger was the girl of my dreams. The girl of my dreams has been in my face the entire time and I didn't realize it until now. I'm going to do my best to not screw things up.

A/N: New story coming soon!


End file.
